To Be Blissfully Happy
by sweetblushes
Summary: They both knew this day would always come. The day filled with a white dress and wedding bands. They just pictured it a bit differently.
1. Chapter 1

**notes**; _I came up with this idea when I was driving home from class one day. I like it and I'm excited about it. It's going to be all fun and twisty. ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One.<strong>

"Excuse me!" A well manicured hand shoot straight up in the air as the owner of it slowly started making her way to the front of the crowd.

"Oh no. She isn't going to, is she?"

In hindsight, there really wasn't a person in the room that shouldn't have seen this coming.

* * *

><p>His toothbrush was wet.<p>

_Wet. _

As in the kind of wet that it usually was after he used it to brush his teeth every morning and night. That only meant one thing; it had been used before he had the chance to use it himself that day.

_Of course. _

He knew who the culprit was.

Gritting his teeth he bathed the bristles in toothpaste a couple of times before he finally got up the nerve to brush his own teeth with the toothbrush.

This was definitely not going to happen ever again.

"I'm taking you to Walgreens."

Curious eyes that looked a little droopy with sleep turned their attention to the voice that had just announced itself in the kitchen.

"This is the second time you used my toothbrush Finn! What happened to yours? I know there was a fourth toothbrush in the bathroom just a couple of days ago."

Finn's face flushed a twinge of red as his shoulders automatically shrugged in response to the question that was asked of him.

Finn thought Blaine was a really cool dude, a guy's guy even though he liked…guys. He didn't mind having to share the somewhat small apartment with him and Kurt. Blaine kept it sort of sane after all. But sometimes he was weird about the weirdest things and not so weird about some others.

Finn changing the channel while Blaine was watching something? _No big deal._

Accidentally breaking a record that Blaine was in love with? _Man, that sucks but I'll find another copy somewhere in the city._

Walking in on him while he was taking a shower? _Dude, it's not that bad_.

But sharing using his toothbrush because Finn sort of lost his even though he wasn't really sure how? Blaine was **not** cool with. Personal hygiene was always a touchy subject for people it seemed.

Letting out a breath shaky with laughter, Blaine threw down the toothbrush on the counter that landed with a clatter before sitting down on the barstool next to Finn. "Pass me the cereal please." He asked as he took one of the spare bowls that was sitting on the counter.

"You two aren't really going to eat that sugar death trap posing as breakfast are you?"

Finn looked through still slightly sleepy eyes as Blaine kissed Kurt, who had just walked into the kitchen, in greeting for the morning. "Dude, it's a Tuesday. Of course I'm going to eat cereal for breakfast. Otherwise I would starve to death."

Tuesdays were generally a very busy day. For the entire apartment. Mostly it was just classes in the morning, classes in the afternoon, oh and acting classes in the evening for Kurt and –

"Good morning boyfriend!"

A warm pair of arms slid around Finn's shoulders as a set of lips pecked his cheek in greeting. He couldn't help but smile, as he smelt the sweet aroma of perfume that he loved having around him so much, especially at night whenever he went to sleep. Leaning back Finn turned his head around so he'd get an even better greeting kiss from his girlfriend.

"Morning Rach." He said smiling against her lips.

It was a good way to start his morning and one he still hadn't gotten used to even though it had been officially nearly four months since they started living together. He absolutely loved the way he would wake up and look over to his side and see a soft, bed tousled Rachel sleeping quietly beside him in the bed. Sometimes it still took him by surprise so much that he would just lie there and watch her sleep, just so he could make sure it was all really happening to him.

Whenever the two finally pulled away from each other, Finn could hear Kurt and Blaine softly arguing over the choice of cereal that Blaine was now nursing for breakfast.

"Come on babe," Blaine interjected with an amused look on his face. "I honestly don't think a single bowl of cereal for breakfast is going to give me a heart attack just yet."

Reaching a hand over towards the bowl that held the cereal, Rachel quickly snagged up a piece and popped it into her mouth with a grin on her face as she winked at Finn.

"Come on Kurt, we need to hurry up and leave before the mid-morning rush beats us at the bakery." Grabbing her purse off the counter, Rachel took a hold of Kurt's hand before leading him out of the kitchen and towards the front door. "See you two later on! And be sure to call me after you get out of your first class Finn!"

"Well, don't call me whenever you're stuck in the hospital and they need someone to consent to your DNR!" called out Kurt as Rachel kept his grip and pushing him out of the door.

"I love you too Kurt!" answered Blaine with an amused expression before they both heard the door shut.

As Blaine fell back into the seat beside him, Finn felt a warming sensation flow through him as he continued to try to get used to the idea that his was his normal nowadays.

_He really didn't mind it. _

"My brother is such a nut job." He let out with a laugh.

"Hey now, that _is_ my boyfriend you're talking about there." The response was with a crunch of cereal followed soon after it.

* * *

><p>Finn unpacked everything that he had brought from his parents house the very first day they arrived at the apartment.<p>

**Everything.**

Rachel and his room was a bit of a tight squeeze with both of their things all in one space, especially since there was so much of her stuff. But it gave him a funny feeling that he couldn't describe whenever he would look for his history book only to find that it was buried under Rachel's things.

So what if most of the time it took him an extra ten minutes to find his house keys before he left for class resulting in making him a tad late? Throwing Rachel's pink underwear obscuring the view to the keys wasn't really that terrible of a thing.

Although there was that one time whenever he couldn't find any condom in the bedside drawers and really, there was just not enough time to find file through the entire of everything in their room because when Rachel was determined, she couldn't be stopped. So he had to run over to Kurt and Blaine's room, which thankfully they were both out of the apartment shopping for groceries.

Which was also another thing Blaine was oddly okay with; Finn stealing from his condom stash. Finn on the other hand was absolutely ready to die from embarrassment the next day whenever he and Blaine were sitting the living room watching the OSU game and Blaine kind of mentioned missing a couple of condoms, right after the Buckeyes made a touchdown.

_Seriously, did he count those things? _

Blaine just chuckled as he watched Finn start squirming around in his seat.

It seemed that Blaine had found out many ways to completely mess around with Finn in just the few months that they had been living together.

After that Finn vowed that he would not again ever lose any more condoms in his room because he did not want another scenario like the one that had just happened, to happen ever again.

"Honestly Finn, you're always losing your stuff! I don't know how you have anything anymore. Why can't you just keep everything nice and orderly like I do with my things?"

A red headband flew across the room and landed on the bed beside where Rachel was currently sitting.

"Maybe because all your nice and orderly things are all on top of my things?" answered Finn as he dug around the foot of the bed for what was probably the fourth time that evening.

Rachel just laughed at her boyfriend before throwing her headband back in his direction where it was met with a nice plop against the side of his head. "Besides, I told you that I thought I saw it underneath the beside drawers."

It was time for the apartment's bi-weekly '_night out on the town_'. Of course they went out more then once every two weeks but their '_night on the town_' was a special tradition that Rachel and Kurt had invented. It consisted of getting dressed up (which resulted in a few grumbles each time from Finn and Blaine about having to wear a tie) and walking down Theater District and then having dinner.

Finn really didn't mind it; in fact he kind of loved having the time to walk around with Rachel on his arm while she was all dolled up. It made him feel like the luckiest guy in the city, not a hint of the old Finn that he left back in Lima, Ohio was anywhere near.

"Ha! Found it!" Finn sat up as he victoriously held up the shoe that he had been searching around for the last 5 minutes. Turns out that it had been underneath the bedside drawer like Rachel had said.

_Obviously._

Scooting beside Rachel, Finn proceeded to put his left shoe on while he looked at his girlfriend. "Hey." He said softly.

He noticed that her face was just a bit shadowed with tiredness that he knew was a result of her week. She looked the same at the end of every week that had been filled with so much, but she wouldn't have had it any other way.

"How was your day?" Finn dropped his hand from his shoe that he'd just finished tying and placed it on top of Rachel's small hands that were clasped together on top of her knees.

Rachel let out a smile as she felt a kiss on her neck. "It was good. Busy." Another kiss on her neck. "But good."

"Awesome." He let out in a breathe before placing his hand on Rachel's cheek and pulling her into a kiss.

This is what he loved most about New York City. Of course he loved the city itself with it's new things that he experienced nearly everyday, he loved getting to hang out with Kurt all the time and finding a new best friend in Blaine.

He loved all of that.

But most of all he loved getting to spend all his time with Rachel. He loved getting the chance to wake up with her in his arms every morning; he loved getting to come home to her. He loved getting to push her into the bed whenever he wanted to. He just loved everything about getting to live with Rachel.

In fact he just loved everything about Rachel. This was his life now and he wouldn't trade it for the wor-

"As happy as I am for you two crazy kids, I can basically hear you two nearly procreating through the door. Now hurry up cause I'm hungry!"

_Blaine was seriously weird_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p>Finn could absolutely not study in the apartment. It was too cluttered and too small with just too many different distractions. It was kind of like his room back home in Lima, which is exactly why he hated studying in high school. He was determined to not fall back into that old high school slump that he had back then, there was absolutely no way that he could flunk out of this school. New York meant too much to Rachel. And Rachel meant too much to him.<p>

He wasn't going to let her down.

So Finn always made it a point to head over to the nearest coffee shop or bookstore or go to the nearest park to study. Plus, fresh air always made him think more clearly, well as fresh as the air could be in a city. Most of the time he would just sit back, close his eyes and listen. It was kind of soothing hearing the noises of the city around him, cars zooming past, horns honking angrily, people walking by chatting to each other, Blaine calling his name-

Wait, Blaine calling his name?

Finn quickly opened his eyes and looked around searching for the source of his name. To his right he spotted his brother's boyfriend walking towards him with a paper sack in tow.

"Dude, are you like stalking me?"

Rolling his eyes as he stopped in front of Finn, Blaine held out the paper sack that was in his hand. It had Finn's name written on the side of it with a gold star sticker placing as the dot on the i.

"I was on my way out of the door to choir rehearsal when Rachel stopped me and told me to bring your lunch to you since it was on my way."

Whoops, Finn had completely forgotten to grab his lunch before he went to class that morning. It was a Wednesday, those were usually the days whenever he would head straight from class to the park to study or do homework or something related to school. Rachel would make him lunch so he wouldn't have to go back to the apartment and end up not studying, this way he could just sit down study and snack down on some awesome ham and cheese sandwiches. Finn loved it.

"You also left this." Blaine waved his hand in front of Finn's face and the object that was in his hand was-

Crap.

Finn had forgotten his cell phone that morning also. No wonder his pocket hadn't been ringing like it usually was most days. Who knows how many missed calls he had from Rachel now.

"Thanks, man." He said while he scrolled through his missed calls and texts.

_7:42_

_You forgot your lunch! I even put a little treat in there for you. - Rachel_

_7:50_

_Be sure to get your lunch! - Rachel_

_7:56_

_Rachel told me to text you to tell you that you forgot your lunch. Of which I'm sure you already know. - Kurt_

_8:07_

_Have you picked up your lunch yet? - Rachel_

_8:33_

_I condone texting in class but this is serious, PICK UP YOUR LUNCH. – Rachel_

_8:48_

_I just got a text from both Kurt and Rachel telling me to remind you that you forgot you lunch back at the apartment? - Blaine_

_9:14_

_I wouldn't eat your lunch now; it's probably bad. - Kurt_

_9:16_

_Seriously don't do it, I know what happened to you last time you ate a sandwich with mayonnaise that had been sitting out for a bit. – Kurt_

_9:17_

_Finn, why aren't you responding to any of my texts? Did you forget to charge your phone again? – Rachel_

_10:39_

_I came back home and heard this weird ringing noise keep going off and I walked into the bathroom only to find your phone sitting by the sink. Seems your lunch isn't the only thing you left. – Blaine_

_10:44_

_Blaine told me that you left your phone in the bathroom. Finn Hudson! - Rachel_

_10:41_

_Wow, Rachel sure does text you a lot. – Blaine_

_11:58_

_Rachel made you a new lunch as soon as she got back and I am now being forced to deliver it to you on my way to rehearsal. I'm also bringing your phone. – Blaine_

_11:58_

_Why am I still texting you? Your phone is in my pocket. – Blaine_

"Trust me, she can text a whole lot more. That was kind of light."

Blaine let out a chuckle and shook his head. "I can definitely see that. You know, Kurt's the same way also.

Finn definitely knew that was true, he had been witness to one of Kurt's little freakouts whenever Blaine didn't answer his phone when he was out with some of his friends from choir practice. He was hysterical and for certain that Blaine was shacking it up with that guy Zane whose red hair was so obviously from a bottle.

_Turns out Blaine's phone just died_.

Honestly, Finn had no idea how Blaine handled his brother, he knew how Kurt was and there was just no way. Both Rachel and Kurt were extremely high-maintenance so much so that sometimes they were practically the same person but if Finn had to choose, he could choose his girlfriend every time. Texts about forgetting his lunch were as about as bad as it could get.

But with Kurt?

Seriously, Finn had no idea how Blaine dealt with it.

"Anyway, it's nearly one o'clock, I better get going. I have to pick up the-" Blaine just shook his head before he finished his sentence. It was probably something that Finn would've had no idea what he was talking about anyway. "Ah, whatever. I'll see you later Finn. Okay?" He raised a hand in goodbye towards Finn who nodded in his direction.

"Alright dude, later."

Turning back towards Finn, Blaine pointed at the brown sack from Rachel. "Oh and Rachel made her special fig and date cookies. Don't go overboard on those things. I know how much you love them." He finished with a playful smirk on his face before turning around and practically sprinting away, leaving Finn with a grimace on his face.

Opening the bag Finn looked inside to find Ziploc bag with a ribbon tied around it. Joy. It was Rachel's fig and date cookies.

Vegan, of course.

Really, he loved her to death but baking was not her specialty.

* * *

><p>It had been about two weeks ago. Almost so long that he had nearly forgotten about it because he had so much on his mind as of the late.<p>

It was about three weeks ago as he sat down for class with five whole minutes to spare before it started, (usually he was always running five minutes late for class) when his friend Cameron threw a crumpled up piece of paper at his head as he sat in the chair beside Finn.

"_So Hudson, I saw that in the quad and it had your name written all over it." _

So much had gone on since that day that Finn had just thrown it in the back of his mind. That is, until dinner in the apartment that evening.

"Someone called for you while you two were out Finn."

Rachel and Finn who were currently throwing bad lettuce at each other from the salad Rachel was making, both looked up at Kurt.

"Who was it?" asked Finn who was racking his brain as to who he would have given the home phone number and not his cell number to. Maybe it was someone from the take out places they called, he never gave out his cell number to those people. But why someone like Andy from the Chinese place would be calling him is weird.

Elbow deep in the custard he was making for dessert, Kurt just shrugged. "His name was Logan or something like that. He said he would call you back later and to tell you that you were starting Friday."

Finn froze up.

Wait. Does that mean?

No…

But he did say at the audition that he would not be calling back if he didn't-

Seriously?

"Finn, what's going on?" Rachel looked up at her boyfriend who had just about every emotion running across his face. She hadn't seen him this speechless since he had gotten his acceptance letter last spring.

Taking a step back away from the counter, a grin slowly started making it's way across Finn's face. He wasn't really sure when he had been planning on telling the rest of the apartment about this new adventure but now seemed a better time then ever. He had just wanted to be sure that he was really going to get it before he got everybody excited for it, himself included. He had taken another audition before back in Lima and that didn't really go so well. He hadn't ever told Rachel about it either and this time around he just wanted to make sure something good was going to come out of it because he wanted her to be proud of him.

Now?

He'd gotten it and he was excited fairly about it so surely there was no way that she wouldn't be proud of him. He had finally found something he was passionate about and he was going to pursue it. She knew a little something about that and would definitely understand.

"The other week Cameron showed me a flyer he found in the quad and it was about auditions for drummers for his friend's band and well… I auditioned a couple of weeks ago and I-I guess I got it." A butterfly was slowly starting to form in his stomach. He loved playing the drums. It was a shame that he didn't figure out before that it was something he was truly passionate about.

"Got it? You mean you're going to be in a band? As their drummer?" Kurt slowly put down the wooden spoon in his hand and looked at Finn with a curious look.

Biting his lip, Finn tried hard to conceal his smile. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Finn, that's amazing!" exclaimed Kurt before running over to his brother and wrapping his arms around him. "I'm so proud of you! Now me and Rachel will be on Broadway winning Tony's left and right and you'll be touring around with your Grammy winning band!"

It was bit soon to be predicting that Finn would be touring with a Grammy winning band especially considering that the call had came that he'd got the gig but he liked how Kurt dreamt so big.

He knew Rachel was thinking the exact same thing as his brother and couldn't wait to see what she had to say. There was nothing that he wanted more then to see Rachel proud of him.

As Kurt let go of him, Finn turned to look at his girlfriend knowing that he would see that twinkle in her eyes that she got whenever Finn did something right. But instead all he saw was a slight look on worry on her face.

Wait, that couldn't be right. Maybe she just didn't hear him.

"So Rachel? What do you think?"

She didn't jump in his arms like he expected her too. She didn't even smile like he thought she would. Instead she just looked up at him with a look that reminded him of their sophomore year and said, "You're not seriously thinking about taking it are you?"


End file.
